Loki's own
by L0ki969
Summary: Loki has been spying on a girl for several months curious about her. And then out of nowhere he finally decides to meet the girl and show her his world.
1. Chapter 1 January 5th 2013

This is a new fanfiction that I have dreamed about creating. I hope all goes well I plan on putting a lot of time and effort into the making of this fanfiction. Any feedback would be helpful. Enjoy and I hope you like. Anything that is written in italics is a memory of the main characters.

January 5th 2013

I went to therapy for the first time today. My therapists name is Dr. Bennette and she told me I should write down my thoughts. Well I guess a good place to start would be to tell you a little bit about what's going on and why I am going to therapy and why I have been put onto antidepressants.

I have only been home for a week and everything seems so strange. My thoughts linger on the man who had kidnapped me and held me hostage. For some reason I feel as though I love the man who held me captive. The police officers have told me I am showing signs of Stockholm syndrome and that it should pass with time, but I don't feel as though they ever will.

It all started five months ago on July 31st 2012. I went about my day in the normal way going to work, coming home cleaning the house, doing the laundry and dishes and on occasion buying groceries. Times were tough for me because my husband had left me for some other girl and he threw me out of the house onto the streets. I stayed at the homeless shelter for sixty days before I got a job and found some housing. I didn't miss him much he was always a very verbally abusive man.

_My day seemed pretty ordinary I got off work and arrived at home shortly after that. Once I was at the apartment room door with my keys in hand I could feel that something was off. The air just felt real strange. I took extra precautions and looked around the empty hallways before trying to get into my apartment. Big mistake. Once inside I took my light coat off and threw it over the couch and froze. The big forty-two inch TV in the living room was on. Shrugging my shoulders and thinking maybe I left it on when I left for work that morning I turned it off and headed to the bedroom. I quickly picked out a tank top and some pants to put on before heading over to the bathroom for a shower. _

_ I flipped on the light and proceeded to to turn the shower on. I pulled back the curtain and froze. There was someone in my bathtub. Before I could scream he was on me he pinned me to the wall and covered my mouth a smug smile on his face showed me he was pleased with what was going on. _

_ "I've waited a long time to actually get to meet you, Angel." His voice was crystal clear and sexy but I was to scared to come to that realization until much later. "Do you know how long I've waited to actually get to the point of where I'm at now?"_

_ I shook my head no. sweat began to run from my forehead down my face and I could feel tears coming too. This man had been watching me and waiting for the perfect time to come see me. Why hadn't I noticed someone was watching me?_

_ I had really good skills at reading people and I could tell that there was something else going on with this man. His dark green eyes ran over my face and his hair gently poofed out like a fan just above his shoulders. His teeth were very white and perfect and his pale smooth skin made me feel like he was not of this world. His strange clothes confirmed that. _

_ "If I remove my hand do you promise not to scream?" He asked his eyes looking deeply into mine. All I could do was nod my head yes. My thoughts were racing with plans of how to get out of this situation. I knew automatically that I needed to behave and listen to this man. In almost every hostage situation it was better to do what your captor told you to. Any resistance meant harm or even death. I didn't want to die so I would have to listen. His hand slowly came off my mouth and I gasped for air, my heart racing in fear still my chest hurting. _

"_Good girl." He said. "Why don't you take your shower and once you've finished we will discuss what will happen to you, agreed."_

_ I was still too frightened to do anything but shake my head yes. I was afraid he would stay in the bathroom to watch me but he didn't. his intentions were not to rape me then. That was nice to know. But that's thought also filled me with fear if he didn't want me for sex then what did he want with me? _

_ With very shaky hands and legs I stepped towards the shower once more and turned the water on. I didn't even notice the waters temperature before I stepped in and the room was filled with my screams of pain once the scolding hot water touched my skin. I was afraid my captor was going to come in and see what was going on so I quickly covered myself with a towel. But he never came. After a few moments I changed the waters temperature and checked to see if it was better. It was so I took off the towel and stepped back into the now warm water. I showered slowly not sure what to think. Once I was done I dried myself off and fell to the floor in a heap crying. What was I to do? How could I save myself from this man in my house without getting myself killed. Once my fit was over and I felt better about the situation I got up and put my clothes on. _

_ I hesitated to leave the bathroom, what was too happen would he tell me what he wanted with me? Without looking back I opened the bathroom door and stepped out. The strange man was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed his green eyes staring at me. A smug smile on his face. _

_ "Are you alright, I heard you scream?" his smooth voice asked._

_ "I didn't check the water before I got in." I replied. _

_ "Why don't you eat something, then we'll talk." He said._

_ "I'd like to talk now if it's all the same." I was too prideful to admit that I couldn't focus on anything until I knew what he wanted with me._

_ "Fine, as you wish. Sit." He stepped forward and pulled a chair out from the table and sat down on one end. I sat down at the other end and stared at him._

_ "I've been watching you for the last three years, what an interesting boyfriend you had." He started. _

_ I didn't want to talk about my ex it was too hurtful. "I don't want to talk about it." I said._

_ "I'm here to give you what he never did. If you'll let me?" he said._

_ "Do I have a choice?" I asked._

_ "No." his face light up. "You have no say in the matter. You have no say in anything that goes on between us. In fact you're going to come to Asgard with me." He said._

_ "Where?" I asked. I thought I had heard right. Asgard, I remember reading something about it in high school but I wanted to make sure I hadn't hallucinated. Some people can under stress I wouldn't be surprised if I was._

_ "Asgard." He said again._

_ "Asgard as in the myth Asgard with Thor and Odin?" I asked._

_ He nodded his head. "Yes."_

_ "And you are?" I asked._

_ "Loki, the mischief maker himself." He stood and bowed to me. I could tell he was really proud of who he was._

I don't remember very much after that. Everything seemed to be so long ago, and it seems as though my mind has been blocking everything out. Perhaps it is to help me heal. Well I'm gonna stop writing for now. Perhaps I will write some more later.


	2. Chapter 2

January 6th 2013

_ I remember the first time that Loki brought me to Asgard. My mouth hung open and all I could do was gape at the beautiful scenery around me. Straight ahead was a castle that rose out of the ground like a crystal, the sky around it had thousands of different colors with thousands of stars. Loki stood smirking next to me before he gently grabbed my arm and led me towards the castle._

_ "Do you live here alone?" I asked._

_ "No but no one will ever see you whilst you're here." He said._

There are too many thoughts that come to me in my mind every day about him. I still can't seem to erase him from my mind. I have no way of getting rid of him; he is a part of me. Everyday all I can think about is the things that had happened since my kidnapping five months ago. Even now as I write these thoughts I feel as though it is a part of me trying to hold on to him. I still cannot talk about what has happened to me to anyone not even my therapist everything that I am writing is to you sweet journal.

I still don't know why Loki left me. He said it was because of all the arguing. I could have gone on forever arguing with him if only he'd of kept me.

My main thoughts often go back not to the beginning of the story but to the middle where we had gotten quite close to each other that we were inseparable.

_I felt his hand run down my back and even though I wasn't looking at him I could feel that he was staring at me._

_ "How are you enjoying the movie?" he asked._

_ "It's okay." I replied. _

_ "And how are you enjoying me?" he asked._

_ I turned and looked at him. I could see the lust in his eyes, but I also knew that he would not take me. There was so many nights were he would just tease me but he never took me even when his arousal was showing._

I don't know what he was waiting for. I don't know why he waited to tell me he loved me before he slept with me.

I remember the first time he took me out on his father's eight legged horse. I remember the first time I slept in his arms afraid of the Asgardian storm that was currently raging overhead outside. There was so much to remember and nothing to forget.

I woke up early this morning at 3:32 a.m. I had a nightmare about Loki that the detectives found out about him and took him for custody asking him how he got here. Torturing him to figure out exactly where he had come from. My dear sweet Loki what have they done to you?

I don't understand why Loki chose me. I don't know why he was interested in me. It never made any sense. The first time I met Loki's brother Thor was on accident. I begged Loki into letting me out of the room so that I could be with him that day we got into a fight first but then he gave into me like he always did. Thor ended up taking me aside and told me some information that just pissed me off. I had been with Loki for two months and I knew a lot about him and nothing at all but his brother told me he was a liar and a micheif maker. Loki hadn't played any tricks on me and I don't think that he ever had lied to me. It just upset me and loki saw it. We talked about it later that night and for the first time that I had been to Asgard I cried myself to sleep while loki held me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry every one underwent some surgery everything is fine. I'm back I can get a few chapters in this week.

January 8th 2013

I never really knew what Loki's intentions were with me until he took me outside that night.

_I remember the blind fold rubbing against my face making it ichy and i could feel it pull my hair, my mind however was not focused on these two small distractions though. All I could focus on was his breathing, the smell of him and his hands holding mine as they lead me somewhere. I heard a door open and then warm air hit me. We were going outside for the first time. I remember my stomach doing flip flops of excitement while we walked. _

"_Is it too cold out here for you, my darling." His calm collected voice asked me._

"_N-no." I answered that was the first time I remember calling me darling and it felt really strange coming from someone I barely knew._

_There was not much walking left after that. _

"_You may sit down where you stand. Should you choose to move and sit somewhere else you will have no one but youself to complain to should your clothes get wet from the grass." He said. _

_I sat down carefully were I stood and I could feel him behind me, his body heat radiating onto me. _

_His fingers fiddled with the blindfold behind my head and then very gently he removed it. _

"_You are not to run or scream or call for help in any way. Should you try you will be punished later do you understand?" he looked deeply into my eyes and I could tell he was putting a lot of trust into me._

_I nodded my head._

"_Then look just there." He said and pointed to a place in the sky. My mouth fell open with awe. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen._

"_Oh, my Loki it's beautiful." I said._

"_Not as beautiful as you." He said. We laid back on the grass together and as I stared up at the shooting star shower Loki stared at me. His gaze and words left me feeling so uncomfortable. I felt like he was a stalker it made me nervous and at the same time it excited me. It helped out a lot that he was good looking and that he hadn't hurt me. I kinda felt like I wanted him to take me. I wanted to trust him._

"_How often do these happen?" I asked. _

"_Oh two or three times a week, I'm bored with them, I thought you'd like to come out and see it though." He slid to his side and placed his hand on his face his green eyes staring at me._

"_why'd you take me out here. Before you told me you were scared your family would find out about me. Now you let me come outside. I don't understand you…"_

"_nor will you understand a god, but for what it's worth heres my answer to you…." He leaned in ever so carefully and gently kissed me. I felt a jolt of excitement run deep within me that made me want him even more. I couldn't understand it and it was getting stronger while I looked into his eyes. That's when the strangest thought ran through my head. I love you loki…_


	4. Chapter 4

_We got in our first fight the very next day… I wanted to go out to the garden and watch the shooting stars again but he refused to let me things got out of hand and I called him a kidnapper. Even though I don't feel like he kidnapped me at all. I feel like he saved me from my worthless human life and to be honest he's given me the most freedom I've ever had despite the fact that I've been locked away in his bedroom. I later on apologized to him and with open arms he hugged me and let me know it was alright that he understood I still had human emotions and that that was a part of me he was going to have to learn to accept and learn to work around that so we could be a strong couple._

_I could tell he really loved me to if he told me all this I practically got away with murder. If I was on earth and had just met a guy and we had just gotten in a fight like that they would have left and never come back but Loki had. It was strange being with him or imaginging us together at first he seemed to be the same age as me but he acted way more mature his anger never seemed to get the best of him and he always accepted my apologies after a fight no matter how bad I treated him. The guilt that built inside of me grew stronger and began to tear me apart. I started to hurt myself when Loki left me to see to his family. He didn't see them until that night when he came to sleep beside me for the first time. We had been doing really well just watching movies talking walking going to see the shooting stars showers and then that night he decided to sleep beside me. I hadn't heard him come in and later I realized he had snuck in because he wasn't sure if I was ready to share a bed with him. He wasn't used to human customs or anything. I pretended to sleep and he wrapped his arm around my waist catching the makeshift celice belt I had made for my punishment for hurting loki. Loki who had never said anything mean or visious back. The entire argument he would either explain his actions or tell me they were for my protection me in my spite and anger of not getting what I wanted would shoot back rude hurtful remarks that hurt him pretty bad. Even then he was there for me. _

"_ouch!" I screamed in pain as the belt dug deeper into my waist. _

_Fear filled his eyes and he lifted my shirt up slowly I don't know what possessed me to allow him to lift it up I was really embarrassed about it because it was self inflicted. What would he think of me now?_

"_Did you do this to yourself?" his calm voice asked._

_All I could do was nod and smirk I couldn't even look at him._

"_why?" was all he could ask. When he knew he wouldn't get an answer he forced me to look at him. "Please never again."_

_I nodded but the next argument led to the same guilt which led to the same punishment and the same disappointment. His eyes filled with tears the second time it happened._

"_Perhaps it is time I got you some help." Was all he could say. He didn't speak a word as tears ran down his face while he kneeled before me cleaning the many cuts that ran down my legs. Neither one of us could speak we both hurt to bad, me for hurting him again and he because he didn't want me to hurt myself._

"_I finally told my father about you." He said almost out of earshot. "I didn't tell him I kidnapped you only that I brought you here. Whatever you wish to tell him, whatever it is you think about me you may tell him. He wishes to help. If anything you say leads to a punishment for me. Such as you telling him I kidnapped you and it displeases him I will be willing to take any punishment he sees fit."_

_I couldn't understand why he was doing this. I could tell the king anything and he would take the punishment without question. Why?_

_He had finished cleaning the blood up from the many wounds and he stood. "would you like to speak to him now?"_

_I shook my head no all I wanted to do was be with him right now and tell him I'm so sorry for all the pain I had caused him. But I couldn't my guilt had led to anger my thoughts had turned to him causing all my pain._


	5. Chapter 5

I let his father punish him over and over again once I ran out of things that I felt were what was wrong in our relationship such as him locking me in his bed chamber or telling me I couldn't see his family etc, my anger was still there I had a love hate relationship with Loki and my human emotions were on a roller coaster. When I had no more true stories to tell his father or things that were bothering me I began to make them up in my head. True to his world he took every punishment without a word and in the end, he still came to me at the end of the day with open loving arms. He held me and hummed to me and told me how much he still loved me and that he wasn't mad at me at all.

It didn't make any sense to me. Why was he letting me do all this? The next day my anger had been subsided and things were going well. I told his father odin so and he smiled.

"Good my dear. Good. Loki is a micheif maker and he does tend to get out of hand let me know if there is anything else I may help you with." He smiled and stood before leaving the room.

That night when we went to bed I could feel Loki's arousal and I realized where all my frustration and hatred had come from. He had teased me to the point of frustration but he never gave me what I wanted. I reached down between us and grabbed him firmly. He moaned and arched against me, but didn't push away like he normally did.

"Is that why you've been so frustrated with me?" he asked in a whisper.

I wasn't so sure but I was willing to give it a shot. I began to stroke him and his hips started humping my hand, small whimpers of pleasure escaped his lips and tickled my ear.

He finally pulled me under him and held me down, I was scared this was my first time with any guy.

"do you truly want this?" he asked.

"I wanna wait till we're married." I said afraid of what might happen.

"k." he released me and laid down beside me.

"Can I at least see it?" I asked.

He nodded his head and slowly released himself from his pants. His arousal was impressive at nine inches tall and three inches wide. I had seen penises before but his was wonderful and scary.

I began to rub it again and continued to listen to loki moan his pleasure. "sure you don't want it?"

I could hear the pleading in his voice.

"I'm just scared that if you got me pregnant before you married me you would leave me." I said.

"I won't I promise, but if you don't want it your gonna need to put it away soon or I might just take you anyway."

I gently put him away and crawled up to his face. "thank you." I said

"For what?"

"for finally letting me see it." I said. I laid down on top of him for a second giving him a hug. I could still feel him straining against his pants as he dug into my belly.

"Loki?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Can I see if it fits?" my curiousity had gotten the better of me in the last few minuets.

"I thought you didn't want to have sex." He said and rubbed the side of his face.

"I just want you to stick it in, don't move or anything."

"you mortals are hard to figure out if I put it in then that means we are having sex you know. And I will be inclined to move unless your plan is to torture me to death." He said.

I could hear the frustration in his voice but I wanted him so bad it didn't matter any more.

"Then take me Loki." I said.

He flipped me over and released himself before staring down at me like a lion staring at some prey.

"As you wish." He gently leaned in and kissed me on the lips ever so softly like the first time.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444

No more writing till I get more reviews I feel like my fanfiction isn't good enough with 266 views and only 1 review how hard is it to at least say please keep writing I like this fanfiction. At least. It's not that hard. Well any ways thanks for your time and support people. Keep reading more to come out if I get some reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

He knew she was a virgin the minuet he slipped into her. He paused as her nails digged into his elbow.

"Why don't you get on top and ease yourself onto me. It might hurt less if you go at your own pace." He said gently to me.

I got on top and gently eased myself down on him but it seemed like the pain was worse.

"I-I want you to do it I can't."

He held onto my hips and gently eased in, again the pain was less. He pushed deep inside me all the way and I felt him hit the end of my insides. It felt really good.

"There I fit." He began to withdraw from me.

"No." I said and his emerald eyes met mine.

"I like the way it feels. Please stay." I said.

He just sat there and waited staring deeply into my eyes. "You can move if you want." I finally said.

He pulled out and gently pushed back in. it was a strange feeling of both pleasure and pain. It felt good once he hit the back of me but once he slide in my opening was on fire.

"Am I hurting you to much?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"I can see the pain in your eyes."

"It only hurts a little, but it feels good too." I said.

He continued the same slow deep thrusts inside me that sent shock waves of pleasure throughout my body. I had never felt anything like it before and I wasn't sure what was gonna happen but it kept building.

"Loki, somethings happening." I said scared. The pleasure was getting to be to much.

"Yeah, tell me what it feels like." He said. His hands slide up and grabbed my wrists, his weight holding me down. The shock waves of pleasure came even faster.

"I feel this burning feeling and it runs inside me to my belly button and…" I began to shake, all I could feel was this numb feeling of pleasure as though they were everywhere. I didn't know what was going on all I knew was that I liked it and I wanted it to happen again. "Loki,loki,loki,loki,lokiloki." I yelled and my hips seemed to move of their own accord following Loki's thrusts.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What was that."

"that was your first orgasm."

"I've heard about them but I didn't know they were that good." I said.

He smiled and pulled out of me.

"Are … did you come?" I asked.

"No. I will later I don't want you to get pregnant before we are married." He said.

I felt bad that he didn't get to have a orgasm but he seemed to take it ok, so I snuggled into him and fell asleep exhausted, happy and my heart pounding.


End file.
